User blog:Boba fett 32/Star Millennia possible anime series in the future
Good evening to all of you netizens here on the Creative sci fi wiki. This blog discusses my science fiction series Star Millennia and how I would present it as an animated series. The subjects are presented here in the headlines. (please note that the content here is copyrighted by me. If anyone, and I mean ANYONE here takes credit and abuses the material I present here will face a MAJOR lawsuit and I have the data and proof that I am the owner of the idea presented but not the owner of the content that bare no relation of the content thereof and are used for ideal purposes. Remember, I WILL SUE ANYONE WHO MISUSES MY STORY AND I HAVE EVIDENCE TO PROVE IT!!! Thanks for your time.)-Boba fett 32 (talk) 04:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Writing and directing I am currently writing some details of the style, tone, and mood of the series. Now I will not release anything major yet but I will provide the basics in this section. The series will have a twist of action, mystery, comedy, noir, thriller, suspense and it really deals alot of gritty and dark scenarios of the world portrayed in the series. My main focus is the character Sarah Jane Lockheart and how she deals with the problems of crime, violence, drugs, political agendas and even the darkest moments of discovering conspiracies and plots, and how she views her own code of justice by protecting the innocent and enforcing laws that are to be enforced. She also faces odds that may be fateful on her life and must make a choice that would have effect on anyone even if she had to face things in the very hard path. The style is very positive and deals a lot in realism unlike many animated series that add more fictitious and unrealistic attitudes they portray. My sci fi series will become a major project that deals in these subjects. The sci fi also gets into the usage of martial arts and a proficient usage of firearms. Voice acting For my series, I would prefer to have a more professional approach of the dialog and said lines of characters to have a more realistic feel very unlike most Japanese anime series where dialog are very unsettling and usually over exaggerating especially with the English translated dubs mostly. I strongly dislike sloppy, unprofessional dubs and through this project I intend to see a new approach of a more professional and realistic dialog with a greatly written script (I'm working on dialog scripts and experimenting how they are intended to be said. I have a small script pack in my folder but I will not yet reveal them now). Music The most important aspect of the series is the music that may generate a positive sense of the story and style fitted. I have a HUGE list of music that I wish to use. The music will be mainly songs that I've heard and if I do see this series come to life then I'd pay royalties to use music from their apparent owners of the copyrighted material. I'd live to hear the songs of Joan Jett and Heart play during scenes that would be very fitting. Because the science fiction takes place in an alternate 1990s does not mean that these legends didn't exist. The music I'd use is too long to list but I will provide some examples here. *Joan Jett and the Blackhearts *Ann and Nancy Wilson of Heart *Billy Idol *Ozzy Osbourne *Cheap Trick *Carly Simon *A Flock of Seagulls *Berlin *Rush *Quarterflash *The Cure *Eric Clapton *Jimi Hendrix *The Who *The Guess Who *The Rolling Stones *Credence Clearwater Revival (CCR) *Jerry Lee Lewis *Chuck Berry *Ray Charles *Little Richard *The Jackson 5 *Tina Turner *Michael Jackson *Al Green *Johnny Cash The list goes on. However original music tracks provided for the series would also be composed and used to generate it's own atmosphere. The music would vary to soft ambient space tone to heavy metal rock style. I have my own taste of such.